It is known to employ a continuously rotating, interrupted worm or screw conveyor to transport articles to be weighed one at a time across a weigh pan or scale device. The interruption of the thread of the worm is required in order to disengage the worm from an article during the weighing operation, which occurs during approximately one-half of a rotational cycle of the worm.
In that the worm continues to rotate during a weighing operation as the article comes to rest on a weigh pan, the thread of the worm is required to have a relatively large pitch in order to provide a substantial distance between the article on the weigh pan and an adjacent trailing article, so as to prevent the trailing article from moving on to the weigh pan while occupied by the article being weighed.